The Search
by LemonLemma
Summary: With Amon finally defeated Republic City expects to be back to normal however with equalists still on the run determined to rid the world of benders the city has agreed to get a group of special teenagers benders and non-bender together to fight them. SYO
1. Chapter 1

Kai stopped around the corer breathlessly. She looked down at the roll and sighed. Her life like this was difficult but she guessed it was better than her life with equalists parents. "Police!" She heard the man yelled. It was easier to rob an older man. He couldn't run very fast and that's what Kai was. Rail thin and fast. But since she wore such dark clothing all the victims could tell the metal benders was that she was a skinny seventeen or sixteen year old girl with black hair. And every firebender on the block had black hair.

"Kai." Kai jumped and looked over to see four people. One she knew. Reiko. One of the only female metal benders and earthbenders in the city. An old friend of her. Her mother and father were friends with her grandfather, the earth kingdom council man. The others Kai also recognized as Council man Tenzin, Avatar Korra and Lin Bei Fong, daughter of the famous Toph Bei Fong. Kai backed away.

"What is it now?" Reiko sighed as she blew a strip of her dark hair out of her face.

"You know you really shouldn't be stealing." Kai scowled and looked back at the roll. Korra frowned at the other girl.

"What is it you want Reiko?" She asked. Kai never really trusted many people. Once you knew her you got used to it. Tenzin frowned at the girl as she scowled. Reiko sighed and walked forward. Kai watched her carefully.

"Your help, Reiko tells us you can fight equalists."

"May be."

* * *

**This a SYOC. Kai is my oc an she is a firebender. Form on profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First character- Shifa-non bender**

* * *

Shifa sighed as she stopped walking. "Danzi!" She called for her friend. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She knew where he was and it didn't matter. She was doing this anyway. After all she knew Danzi inside and out. And Danzi knew her inside and out.

Suddenly Danzi came out of no where."Ahh!" Shifa raised an eyebrow at him and looked up. He had hooked his legs up on one of the bars they used for acrobatics. Needless to say he was upside down. Shifa smirked at him. "Oh hey Shifa!" Shifa grinned and pushed him away from her. He swung back and forth before flipping off and on to the ground.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked. He bent down and stretched as he asked the question. Shifa sighed and walked around him. She suddenly kicked him in the back sending him down onto the ground.

"Ruhai wants you to clean out he elephant bear's pin." Danzi groaned as she said it. Shifa smiled slightly at her friend. "Mostly because you stole from the kitchen." Danzi glared at her as he got up.

"You snitched on me!" He exclaimed. Shifa rolled her eyes. She knew he knew she hadn't. That didn't make him not say it. Though everyone knew it was Danzi who always stole the food.

"Ven knows you Danzi." Danzi smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Shifa sighed and turned. "Come on-

"Shifa." Shifa looked up as the ring master ran into the tent. Ruahi stopped in front of them and put his hands on his hips looking slightly disappointed. "Someone is here to see you and it concerns the law." Shifa raised her eyebrow. She hadn't done anything law breaking lately and usually Ruhai was the one who broke the law( not that anyone ever found out.)

"I didn't do anything." Shifa put her hands up in a defensive way. Ruahi glanced at the daggers at her belt then a Danzi.

"Stay here Danzi." Ruhai said as he turned. Danzi smirked as Shifa followed Ruhai. He then ran up beside her.

"I want to see what this is all about."

* * *

"Bolin!" Shifa exclaimed as they opened the door. The earthbender smiled.

"Hey Shifa." Shifa frowned and looked over at Ruhai.

"He concerns the law?" Shfa asked in disbelief. It wasn't an insult to Bolin but he was sixteen and the closets thing he got to the law was the Avatar Korra.

"Surprisingly yah, their planning a team to take out and get the rest of the equalists." Bolin said. "And they sent me to get you." Shifa smiled. That was just what she wanted to do. Something exciting and cool. Sure the circus was nice but it would be good to get away for once. Jian, Shifa's father stood up.

"Fighting equalists?" He said a bit loudly. Danzi and Shifa glanced over at him. Danzi's mother, Ven, grabbed his arm from the seat beside him.

"Jian," She said. Jian looked down at her and over at Shifa. Shifa smiled.

"It's fine she'll be in a group with five other people, some of which are bender some of which are not. Shifa can take care of herself." Bolin said with a smile. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Jian looked hesitant.

"And if not you can punch Bolin!" Bolin gave her an incredulous look. Shifa shrugged and smiled.

"What exactly will you be doing?" Ven asked as Ruhai scooted past them and sat in his seat. Danzi still stood beside Shifa.

"We are trying to stop the remaining equalists, the major one, the lieutenant is still recruiting and we need to stop him." Bolin said lightly. Jian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to do Shifa?" Danzi glanced over at her.

"I want to do it." Jian nodded. He knew she was going to say it.

"Fine." Shia smiled and glanced over at Bolin. Bolin stood up and stretched.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**The chapters introducing the characters will be shorter so four more chapters will be up sometimes to introduce the other characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second character: Takumi Namikaze**

* * *

Takumi sighed as he wiped the counter off. Most people would think him being a seventeen year old he would go to pro bending matches, hang out with friends and may be just get a girl friend. But no he was always stuck in his parents noodle shop. He didn't mind that much. It was better than sitting in the house all day doing nothing.

"Hey what do you think your doing!?"He sighed and looked up to see two men arguing. He placed the rag down and jumped over the counter before walking over to the two men.

"Come guys please no fighting." He said. The men paid no attention to him and continued to argue. A crowd had started now.

"Are you kidding me it- Takumi frowned and walked in between them. They noticed him then and stopped arguing. "Hey kid you-

"My parent's own the place, now stop arguing or get out!" He said. The men glanced at each other before the one on the right pushed him down. Takumi scowled as his bangs fell in his eyes. The men advanced on him and Takumi sighed.

"I suggest you don't do that." They looked over at the door where Lin Bei fong stood. The one man went pale while the other rubbed the back of his neck. "Now get out before I do something you'll regret." Takumi frowned. The few friends he had would so make fun of him for being saved by a scrambled and picked up their and dashing out the door. Lin walked forward and offered him her hand.

"We need to talk." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not in any trouble am I?"

"I'm not the police chief anymore kid." She answered as she looked around the small noddle shop. Takumi didn't acknowledge this and picked the rag up from the counter. He then jumped over the counter with a inhumane way. Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I can help you with? My parents went out, they'll be back in a while."

"I wanted to talk to you, in a private place." Takumi gave her a strange look before sighing.

"Mei! I'll be right back." The short, brunette nodded at him as he jumped over the counter yet again. He led Lin past Mei and to a door. He opened it before going in. Lin follow behind him quickly.

"Since we defeated Amon there has been an alarming amount of equalist activity, turns out theses people were more serious about it than we thought. And with Amon being a bender...well that just made it worse. We are now recruiting a team of benders and non benders to defeat these people. And we want you on the team." Takumi gave her an incredulous look.

"Why do you want me?" He asked with surprise. Lin gave him as slightly annoyed look.

"You were suggested." She answeed. Takumi frowned and turned to her.

"By who?"

"A kid named Mako." Takumi frowned and shook his head.

"Please the only reason he is suggesting me is because I fought him when he tried to steal some food from us." Lin raised an eyebrow as the boy picked up a box. He was still trying to continue his work. His parents expected him to work not just sit around and talk to people.

"You'll get paid." She replied. He frowned. Do something interesting verses staying in the noodle shop. Mmmh...

""I don't know I'll have to see what my parents say," Lin sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Make your decision by tonight, we'll be at the Council tonight." She turned and exited the room. Takumi sighed and shook his head before picking up the box and following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third character- Yu- waterbender**

* * *

Mako knocked on the door of the apartment gingerly. "Yu get da door!" He heard a girl respond with some remark but he couldn't make it through. Finally the door swung open and Mako stepped back slightly. The girl sighed and put some of her brown hair behind her ear. She reminded him of Korra a bit, not the personality. Korra was hotheaded, Yu was laid back but her looks were similar.

"Mako,please don't tell me you need something. I'm kind of busy right now." The firebender shook his head and she gave him a curious look.

"Can we talk?"She glanced back and then nodded. She then stepped out and closed the door. She crossed her arms and waited for the boy to say something. Mako hesitated before speaking.

"Since Amon was defeated by Korra the city has had problems with his equalists supporters, and well they haven't been as cooperative as we would have liked." Mako started. _CRASH! _Yu rolled her eyes and stood still as they heard it. Mako raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you go check on him." Yu waved her hand.

"Probably just dropped something I'm sure he's fine." Mako said nothing for a moment and just stared at the brunette. She sighed. "What were you going to say?"

"We want to recruit people and you're on the list." Yu bit her lip, looking hesitant. She pulled a piece of loose hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"So we are fighting equalists..." Mako nodded in response as she trailed off. Yu stared at him for a moment.

"Will I get to board some where?" She asked. Mako gave her a concerned look before responding.

"I'm sure we can work something out." She smirked.

"When exactly?"

"Soon." He responded.

"Let me go get my stuff." She opened the house and dashing in quickly, leaving Mako alone on the porch. Suddenly the door opened again and a man stepped out. Mako frowned. He seemed strange. The way he stood and looked at Mako made him uncomfortable. Otherwise he reminded Mako of Yu. Similar facial structure and ears. Other wise he looked different.

"You're that Mako boy?" He asked. Mako nodded slowly just as the door opened and Yu came out. She sighed.

"It's fine Yin." She said with exasperation. He rolled his eyes. Mako smirked, this was like Yu, kind of. "I'll be gone for a few days and that's it." Mako raised his eyebrow as the man shrugged and turned back into the house with out a good bye.

"What was that?"

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

**I don't know...Mako was kind of OOC. Anyway...did you guys see Lok? Also sorry if Yu's uncle was a bit how you didn't imagine him I really didn't get much off the description of him and I hadn't really planned to use him until now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fourth Character- Akera- Waterbender**

* * *

"Akera!" Akera frowned and looked up from his katana. His father, who sat across the room from him gave him a curious look, wondering what he could have gotten himself into.

"Did you do something?" His father asked. Akera shrugged and stood up just as the door opened and his mother came in with man behind her. Akera's eyes widen as he saw him.

"Council Man Tenzin." Akera greeted him in surprise. The man nodded and held out his hand. Akera shook.

"Akera, it's nice to meet you, and please I am not council man any more." Tenzin said. That was right. The president had been elected and he council was disbanded. Akera had to get used to it but that didn't stop him from calling Tenzin that. Akera's mother looked hesitantly between them before giving him a small encouraging smile.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked. Tenzin glanced over at her.

"Thank you for the offer but this will be fairly brief." He said. She nodded before sitting beside Akera's father. Akera bit his lip, half tempted to pull out a cigarette and light it but he knew it wouldn't be a good thing to do in front of Tenzin. After all if you made a good impression on him you would be good to go in life.

" I am here because we have had a very hard time rounding up the remaining equalists. They also won't stop attacking places such as the metal bending police office and other places." Tenzin took a breath of air. "We are planning to make a team of people to defeat these people and you Akera have been chosen as a candidate." Akera shrugged.

"Really?" He asked. His mother smiled at him. Tenzin nodded. Akera raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?" Akera asked. His father gave Akera a sharp look of disapproval as he said it but enzin didn't seem shaken by it.

"Asami Sato suggested you"." Tenzin replied. Akera's parents frowned.

"Is she going to be apart of this team?" Tenzin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Miss. Sato is nothing like her father...I assure you, she is trying to get future industries back on hand and she is friends with the Avatar. " Tenzin said. Akera's parents still looked unsure. Akera bit his lip. The only reason she had suggested him was because he worked a the factory for a week and stopped a man who was trying to steal spare parents.

"Miss. Sato will not directly be involved in this but she is funding it. She has other things to do with her friends and her company." Tenzin urged them. If he didn't get this kid back Bumi and maybe Korra would laugh at him for his 'great' persistence.

"I'm not sure... Akera." His mother said. He glanced back at her and shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea." Akera's faher frowned.

"Don't make any rash-

"I'm not Dad, I'll be fine." He looked ovr at Tenzin. "I'll come with you but I would like to leave the team anytime I want." Tenzin inwardly sighed before nodding.

* * *

**I'm going to be updating again today so look out for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Character Five- Burak- Non-bender**

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Burak didn't bother listening to the girl's voice. He just ran. He didn't care what it was for, he didn't want anything from future industries. With Hiroshi being in prisonand an equalist he didn't want to bother with his daughter.

As he ran he spotted a turn. He smirked, knowing it was going to be a good way to get away from her. He speed up and turned the corner quickly and kept running right before he ran into a wall. He fell down and groaned as the girl, Asami Sato turned the corner.

"I just wanted to talk." She said breathlessly. Burak rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"I don't anything to do with you." He said as he stood up. Asami stared at him with a guilty look.

"That was my father not me." Asami argued. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. The one girl, Kai who had suggested him had called him repulsive, angry, annoying and rude but she hadn't been much better. They had decided Asami was the best bet for him, being persuasive and used to making deals with people who weren't always the best of people.

"Why are you here?" Burak's irritated voice asked her. Asami gave him a small smile and she walked forward a bit. Burak gave her a sharp look.

"Well, we've been having problems with the remaining equalists and the President or the remaining council members have suggested we form a team-

"How does the council even work with the President?"

"He sometimes goes to the old council members for help if he is unsure of what to do. As I was saying, we want to form the team and your a candidate." She said. Burak raised an eyebrow at her.

"Am I now?" Asami nodded and waited for a real response. "Will I get paid." Asami bit her lip for a moment.

"Yes, you will." Burak shrugged.

"Then I'll do it but I expect to get paid." He started to walk and walked past her. Asami stood there for a moment before turning sharply and following the other boy.

"Where are we going exactly?"

* * *

**Okay so we met all the characters..._.if you can please tell me your oc's opinion on the other ocs and who you would like for romance!_( i understand you can't do much on Kai since her's was a lot shorter than the others.**

**Also here are the ages of the chara****cters if you want to know.**

**Kai-17- Firebender**

**Shifa-15- Non-Bender**

**Takumi - 17-Earthbender**

**Yu- 16- waterbender**

**Akera-19- waterbender-**

**Burak -15- nonbender**

**Also if any of you guys have friends or want to submit some people for background characters, anti heroes or bad guys just say!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to the people who gave me their oc's opinion of the others! MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

After getting to city hall they had put the teens into a conference room and left instantly leaving them standing awkwardly around an old table. Since the they stood around, some giving each other dirty looks while waiting.

"If I had known you'd be here I wouldn't have joined." Burak commented and crossed his arms. He was just begging for a fight. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Spare me...I'm not too happy to be here either." She paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes at the younger boy. "And you would have joined for the money." Burak gave her a dirty look and pulled some of his dark hair behind his ear.

"I-

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful now will you please stop arguing?" Shifa interrupted. Kai and Burak turned sharply to the girl. Shifa raised an eyebrow at them. "Something wrong?" She asked. Kai scowled, crossed her arms and blew some of her black hair out of her eyes. Burak barred his teeth.

"It's none of your business." Burak said reluctantly. He didn't want to talk and that was obvious. Shifa sighed and sat down, not really concerned about the conversation.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Akera shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He glanced over at Kai.

"Want to light it for me?" He asked. Kai gave him an annoyed look. She was half tempted to slap him. She was half tempted to slap all of them, even the girl and guy who hadn't talked at all.

"How did you know?" Akera pulled the cigarette away, not noticing Shifa's look of distaste.

"You smell like smoke." Kai muttered something under her breath that sounded very much like a curse word. Akera paid no attention her and slid the cigarette back in his pocket.

Suddenly with a click, a door opened behind them. They turned and a tall, lanky man with long brown hair and blue eyes walked out. "Hello, my name is Nasaek." He said. The teens considered him carefully. He seemed nervous as he spoke. He walked over and sat down on one side of Shifa. "Sit down we ave a lot to talk about."

Akera, Takumi and Yu did as he said but Kai and Burak didn't make a move. If they needed to they could get away easier and quicker. The man glanced over at them awkwardly before opening the folder.

"You have all been selected to be on this covert team. Our main objective is to stop the remaining equalists. The only reason Avatar Korra and her friends are not doing this is because we felt that if we had more of a covert team that not many people knew about then we could go under cover more and have certain things to our advantage." He glanced over at Kai and Burak.

"Each of you have special skills that are needed for this. In the next few weeks we will train you and send you out on minor missions. And after careful consideration we have decided Akera will be the leader." Akera gave him a surprised look.

"Me?" Nasaek nodded.

"But of course you will have only minor decisions such as if there is an argument or if a plan goes wrong you will have to decide what to do. Since you are the oldest and the most mature out of all of you it was the best decision." Yu frowned and Takumi sighed but neither of them said a word.

"And for introductions...I will be your advisor in this and the main person who will oversee this with the exception of Lin Bei Fong." He said glancing around at the teens.

"You will get paid in full at the end of this mission but for now we will supply you rooms and food on air temple island where you will also train. For now we will supply small amounts needed. For example if you need clothing. We have also found various people to train you. A Waterbending teacher for Yu and Akera. An Earthbending teacher for Takumi. A Firebending teacher for Kai. A weapons and hand to hand combat teachers for Burak and Shifa. Burak and Shifa will start with them and you will all eventually go to them as well."

"We really don't need teachers." Kai commented with irritation. She had already been trained by some of those snobs and she hated it. Nasaek shrugged.

"That's what I was told , I can't do anything about it." Kai's face darkened and Burak smirked.

"Don't call me that." She said angrily. The man stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Apologizes. You may leave Air temple island anytime you may want during the day however we expect you to be back by curfew which is no later than eleven o'clock. They would also like to know where you are going if you do leave so if you do not come back they can search for you." Yu raised an eyebrow as he continued. "You will all have your own rooms which are in the same part of the temple. We also wish that you respect the other residents and do not disturb them during their mediation."

He paused for a moment and looked throw the papers. "Oh yes...meals will be served everyday in the morning from five to eight, twelve to one and five to eight. You can request them in your rooms, go to the dining rooms or just eat in the kitchens." He flipped them page and licked his lips. Shifa had started to tap her fingers against her was almost impossible to remember all of them information but she could manage.

"You pretty much have full reign of the island, however there are some spots where they would wish for you not to go during certain times. They will brief you on this when you arrive."

"We have not planned out all of the training sessions since not all of the trainers are here. Some of them are from different nations. They will also live on the island unless they find another residence they wish to stay. We also respect your privacy so we will not tell anyone of your past. This is your decision and yours alone."

Kai let out a sigh of relief and Yu glanced back at her."Sir?" She asked. "Not to sound pushy but will the money be delivered to us and us alone not our family members?" She didn't exactly like to think of what her uncle would do with the money.

"Which ever one you wish," He responded. He took and deep breath and smiled. "Any other questions?" No one else said a word. "Also Akera, he air acolytes probably won't enjoy your smoking so if you could not smoke around them it would be preferred." Akera shrugged and nodded. The man smiled. "Perfect." He stood up. "Ready to go to Air Temple Island?"

* * *

_**So I have this Legend of Korra roleplay in which I use my oc Kai in...only I and and one other person are participating( some oher people submitted but have't bothered to join the conversation) so I would love if you guys joined. The link is at the bottom of my profile... all you have to do is submit an oc and you'll be accepted. WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! After all it's kind of difficult to roleplay with only two people!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome." The teens looked back and forth between each other as the air acolyte greeted them. It was a woman who was shorter than all of them...even Shifa with a mop of grey hair on her head "I assume Nasaek explained the rules to you?" They nodded. She smiled. "My name is Reno I will be showing you around." She turned and scuttled forward quickly. Or at least faster than the teens expected her to be. The grabbed her bags and followed.

Reno had started with the common room. She glanced in quickly and let them look around for about five seconds before she pulled them back out to show them the kitchen. Shifa tried to steal a roll in the kitchen but Reno slapped her hand and told her to put it down. And that's how the day was. Being scolded by a little woman for having their hair in their face or having their pants too big for them while also seeing rooms for five seconds.

The last place was of course their rooms. She stopped at the end of a hallway and told them which one was their's. The boys were on the left and the girls were on the right. This surprised them since usually the boys and girls were separated. She turned and walked off with out so much as a goodbye. Yu frowned. "That was strange." She commented. Takumi, who was across from her nodded.

Yu sighed and shrugged before opening the door. She coughed. The room had a musty smell to it as though no one had used it in years. There was a window as well with a ledge she could sit on. She frowned and walked in placing her bag on the bed in the middle of the room. She opened the window and took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. She look down and sighed. "How convenient." She said as she saw the water below. She sighed and stretched her arms out.

The only other thing in the room was a wooden closet to hang her clothes in. She shrugged. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Burak scowled as he heard the knock on the door. He walked over quickly and opened the door. His scowl deepened. "What do you want Kai." The fire bender gave him a bored look. "We haven't been to the slums in a few days there going to be wondering where we are and they'll be asking questions." Burak scowled and sighed.

"Who cares." Burak said. Even though he had worked with some of those people before he didn't like them at all. He had stolen but they were actually gang members and criminals who had murdered people. The triad was there too but they were the least of their problems. Kai frowned.

"I don't know about Burak but I doubt this hero thing is going to work out. Once we bust the major equalist joints we'll be out on the streets on our own again and they won't give a crap about us. The money they'll give us won't last us. Plus abandoning the triad and all those people isn't a good idea they'll come after us." Burak sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine but I would prefer not to get into that much trouble today I'm tired." Kai smirked.

* * *

"Your those thieves aren't you?" Kai and Burak stopped as they walked along the streets. Both of them scowled and turned to see who had spoke to them.

"It's none of your business who we are." Burak said. He pulled the makeshift hood Kai had gave him down. The man walked forward and out to the open. He smirked at Kai and glanced at Burak.

"How do you know I'm not from the police?" Kai narrowed her eyes and considered him. He was about 5'9 with dark hair and tan skin. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were since his hair kept falling in his face.

"Please spare me." She said getting an air of confidence over herself. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that hotstuff?" Kai frowned and crossed her arms. Burak gave her a bored look and was half tempted just to knock the boy out. There was two of them and one of him. They could take him.

"Because your not a cop kid...you don't look any older than 17 plus your way too cocky." She gave him a mock smile." I'll make you a deal if you tell us your name we'll tell us yours." The by narrowed his eyes and watched them carefully.

"You're an idiot." Burak said. Kai turned sharply and scowled at him.

"oh shut up." She retorted. The boy looked back in between both of them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked with a slight smirk. Kai took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Why did these people have to be so frustrating.

"No and if there was it's none of your business." The boy shrugged and considered her fora moment.

"You can call me Saiga and I need to talk to both of you, Kai and Burak right?" Kai sucked in a breath as Burak took out a knife. Kai gave him a sharp look. It wasn't his main weapon but Kai didn't even know he had a knife.

"How can we trust you." Saiga got an annoyed look on his face.

"I did just tell my name didn't I?" He asked. Kai role dher eyes and Burak gave him a bored look.

"For all we know your lying and an equalist." Burak said. Saiga...or at least what he said his name was ,sighed and held up his hand. A moment late a rock flew past them and in front of him . He shrugged.

"Fine but make this quick." Kai said reluctantly. Saiga turned and tarted to walk from where he came from. Burak raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kai. She walked over quickly. She put her hand out in case Saiga decided to make a surprise attack. He turned suddenly and got out keys to a door. He put the keys in the lock and opened the door. "You first." Kai said. Saiga rolled his eyes and went into the building and Kai and Burak followed.

"Lock the door behind you kid." Burak scowled at him but did as he said. Saiga walked forward again. Kai followed him slowly with Burak on her tail muttering curse words towards the Earthbender. They entered the kitchen. Kai and Burak looked around confused.

"Welcome to my home!" Saiga said in boredom. "Now down to business. I know your thieves and I know you sometimes worked with the Triad." Kai narrowed her eyes.

"Talk quickly pretty boy before I mess up your face." Saiga scowled at her but continued.

"They know your working with the Council but that doesn't mater you'll be working with the President soon is that correct?" They nodded. The council was being disbanded and the man who was becoming the President agreed to the mission. The Council had a few things to fix up before they would actually be finished with. They had maybe a week until the President would officially be in office.

"Well they are either going to kill you and or have you a spy if you go to them but that's not what I'm here for." He sighed. "They mentioned a spy."


End file.
